No se lo digas a nadie
by Violetas Azules
Summary: [Drabble] No había amor en sus besos, ni cariño en sus caricias, ni mucho menos palabras de afecto. Sólo eras su descargo, la perfecta muñeca que se abría de piernas y no decía nada. Y en tu cabeza razonaban las palabras que siempre te dedicaba cuando todo finalizaba: no se lo digas a nadie. [EDITADO]


**Título: **No se lo digas a nadie.

**Autora: **Violetas Azules.

**Género: **Angst, drama.

**Clasificación: **M.

**Advertencias: **Universo Alterno, tortura, rape, lemon, OoC (lamentablemente, es inevitable).

**Serie: **Naruto.

**Personajes: **Sasuke U. & Sakura H.

**Extensión: **Drabble/ 590 palabras.

**Resumen: **No había amor en sus besos, ni cariño en sus caricias, ni mucho menos palabras de afecto. Sólo eras su descargo, la perfecta muñeca que se abría de piernas y no decía nada. Y en tu cabeza razonaban las palabras que siempre te dedicaba cuando todo finalizaba: _no se lo digas a nadie_.

.

.

.

**Disclaimer: **Tanto Naruto/Naruto Shippuden como sus personajes _no _me pertenecen. Son todas creaciones de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia sí es de mi autoría.

.

.

.

.

**No se lo digas a nadie**

_by Violetas Azules_

_._

_._

Tus piernas se agarrotaron, mientras sentías cómo _él _te tomaba con violencia de los cabellos y azotaba contra el estrecho callejón. Te besó con fuerza, rompiendo tus labios con los dientes y adentrando con violencia su lengua a tu boca. Sentiste el inconfundible sabor a óxido, y vagamente te preguntaste si sería _tu_ sangre, la de _él_, o una combinación de ambas.

Hiciste fieros intentos de apartarle, _como siempre_, mas él persistentemente logró poner tus brazos a cada lado de tu cabeza, sujetando tus muñecas, _hiriéndote _en el proceso. Cuando finalmente se cansó de tus labios, bajó por tu cuello, dejando un rastro de sangre y saliva, hasta llegar a tu clavícula. Emitiste un quejido cuando mordió voraz tu blanca piel, y gritaste cuando sentiste tu blusa siendo desgarrada. Su mano surcó tu rostro, y mientras tu cabeza giraba y tus oídos pitaban, sentiste levemente cómo te giraba y tus manos eran atadas detrás de tu espalda, con fuerza, usando los jirones de tu blusa roja. Sentiste sus manos cerrarse en torno a tus pechos, y una mueca de dolor se presentó en tus facciones cuando apretó sin delicadeza tus sensibles pezones.

_Ya va a terminar_, predijiste, y como toda pitonisa en que te estabas convirtiendo, escuchaste el cierre de sus pantalones bajarse. Apretó tu torso desnudo contra la fría pared, y temblaste levemente por el frío contacto de tus senos contra el material. Apreciaste cómo bajaba tu falda, junto con tus pantaloncitos y las bragas de una sola vez, y tragaste ruidosamente cuando sentiste su miembro sondear tus nalgas. Las lágrimas empezaron a recorrer tu rostro, anticipándose a los movimientos del moreno, mientras algunos sollozos, infundados por el miedo, salían sin permiso de tu garganta. _Y lo sabías_, de algún modo _sabías_ que él era capaz de percibir tu miedo, algo que, podrías jurar, _le encantaba_.

Un alarido tuyo se escuchó en todo el angosto, maltrecho e inmundo callejón. _No _estabas dispuesta para recibirle, él _no _te preparó, pero, al fin y al cabo, _¿cuándo lo hacía? _Tomó tu nuca y apretó tu rostro contra la pared de granito, ordenándote silenciosamente que callaras. Apretaste los ojos con fuerza cuando comenzó a moverse, _rompiéndote_ un poco más. _¿Cuándo? _Te preguntaste. _¿Cuándo te convertiste en su víctima? _No, mejor dicho, _¿cuándo te convertiste en su puta?_

El colisionar de sus caderas, sus jadeos contenidos por tu cuello y tus débiles sollozos inundaron el ambiente. El inconfundible olor a sexo anegó tus fosas nasales, y reprimiste una mueca al notarte cada vez más caliente.

Y finalmente explotaste, en un sonoro orgasmo involuntario.

Trataste, de forma inútil, reprimir el gemido al mordisquear tus rotos labios, pero de igual forma, soltaste el nombre de tu agresor.

—_Sasuke-kun_…

No viste su rostro, pero de un modo u otro asegurabas que él sonreía torcidamente, haciéndose el dueño de tus gemidos. Un par de embestidas más, y él se corrió en ti, apretando los dientes y echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

Segundos pasaron, y él finalmente salió bruscamente de ti, permitiéndote deslizar hasta acabar sentada de forma descuidada en el frío y sucio suelo. No hubo amor en sus besos, ni cariño en sus caricias, ni mucho menos palabras de afecto. Sólo eras su descargo, la perfecta muñeca que se abría de piernas y no decía nada.

—Sakura —le escuchaste musitar.

Sasuke liberó tus manos rompiendo definitivamente lo que quedaba de la blusa con su kunai. Se sacó la camisa blanca que llevaba puesta y la tiró cerca de ti.

—No se lo digas a nadie.

.

.

**FIN**

.

.

.

.

**Notas de la autora: **Guau. Honestamente nunca creí poder escribir algo así xD. Cuando lo terminé de leer, me quedé así: O.O. De igual modo, espero que les haya gustado y (cofcofcofy no me maten por poner de malote a Sasuke ;w;cofcof)

.

.

.

.

**_¿Reviews?_**

* * *

04 de enero de 2013, editado.

**Razón:** Ortografía, gramática y cohesión/coherencia.


End file.
